An existing technique for a flat picture to leave a lively and vivid impression on a viewer is to produce embossed portions on different colored or tinted areas of the picture by vacuum forming, so that such colored or tinted areas are raised by different heights to create a three-dimensional rich visual effect. Such embossed picture is so beautiful, unique, and attractive that it has been widely applied in different products, such as in a book to produce embossed illustrations on leaves of the book.
However, since such embossed illustration or picture formed on books or other products is raised outward and tends to become collapsed and damaged by external pressure applied thereto, a user must take special care to store the books or products when they are not in use. Moreover, to avoid two or more overlapped embossed illustrations or pictures from damage due to mutual compression, books or other products with such embossed illustrations or pictures having a quite large size are not suitable for folding and thereby could not be conveniently carried or stored.